An interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile, may include various safety devices for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include an airbag affixed in a steering wheel, an instrument panel, atop a vehicle door, and/or above or in a center console. The airbag may be configured to absorb energy and soften impact between the body of the occupant and vehicle interior components, as well as between the occupants colliding with one another.
Automobiles are subject to a variety of crash tests, including standard tests regulated by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). For example, these tests may be directed toward full frontal impacts, oblique impacts, i.e., impacts that occur at an angle of 10-50 degrees relative to a vehicle's trajectory, side impacts, rollovers, etc. During a frontal or oblique impact, the occupant may move forward and laterally, and a seat belt may impart a load onto a chest of the occupant.
Several types of information are measured during crash tests, including airbag performance, test dummy reaction, etc. One type of measurement is the Brain Injury Criteria (BrIC) values during the impact. The BrIC values characterize occupant movement in particular angular velocities of the head. Occupants may move toward a vehicle pillar, e.g., an A-pillar, toward the centerline of the vehicle, toward the steering wheel, and toward the instrument panel.